quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
January 3, 2013
Scene 1: Location: Ayan’s residence Razia says that if the kids and their parenst agree, then how can rashid’s mother object. She says that she wouldnt let ayan be forced into a marriage without his consent. Razia retorts that she would be the best person to know about forced relations since rashid himself is involved in one with shirin. She goes on to recollect what favour she and her husband have done over the years in rendering rashid name and fame in the society. She says that razia never lets her forget this. But she would never let ayan be involved in a relation where there is no love. Razia stresses on the fact that ayan too likes humaira and that maujaan himself would announce ayan and humaira’s marriage. She is rendered speechless at the mention of mamujaan by razia. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Asad gets a phone call from somebody who tells him that feroz ansari shifted to Bhopal 3 years back from Allahbad. He tells the person to find out more about the inspector and cancels the call. He remembers ayan telling him that haseena too hailed from allahbad and that when he left from Haseena’s house that day, feroz knew. He is boggled by the connection. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence Rashid is approached by his mother asking him the reason for his haste in ayan and humaira’s engagement without even asking ayan. Raashid says that he wanted to but didnt get the time and also thought seeing their relation, thought that he wouldnt mind. His mother says that she knows for sure that ayan doesnt love humaira because she would have known then. She asks him if he really wants his son to be stuck in a loveless marriage. Rashid says with dejection that mamujaan is to announce it tonight. she says that she would resist and try to stop him. while going upstairs, razia meets shirin and asks her if nikhat is ready and that she doesnt want anything else to go wrong now. Shirin goes on to check on nikhat while razia hopes that the ceremony goes peacefully so that her daughter’s life also gets settled. Scene 4: Location: Asad’s house Zoya comes and finding asad too there, she begins to behave very proper and trying to impress him, starts saying that she wouldnt say anything to anyone about her big secret but she says that she knows everything about who comes to his room and why. Asad is alarmed. He asks how, she says that she overheard his conversation. She also enthusiastically offers to help him in his projects by getting info or even doing work in disguise as he’sa very good actor. She says that she can b of great help to him. She sys that she felt bad though that he has kept this a secret from dilshad and thats eh can help him in that too. Asad tries to get his phoen from his coat making zoya think that he’s taaking his gun out. She is scared and flees from there not wanting to anger him in any way. Scene 5: Location: Ayan’s residence Rashid’s mother sees nikhat and comments that she’s grown thin taking stress to look good for her marriage. Nikaht is teased by nuzrat and humaira in the name of imran. shirin comes and takes nikhat’s side saying that she indeed is looking bful and also asks rashid to take a look who’s standing in the doorway. He comes in and is emotional and says that time and situations may change, but a father-daughter relation never does. He goes on to bless nikhat all the happiness in the world and also his share. They hear imran’s car and know that he has arrived. Ayan receives imran and when imran is asked about his mother, he tells that she is coming in the next car. Scene 6: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya again bothers asad to find out about the location in the old photo that she had to trace hr father, since she believes that asad would know everything about bhopal, in and out, given the natur of his job and projects tht he takes.. Asad gets a call, puts it on hold and tells her the location that its of a relic site, near golmandir with the lal chowk on one side and Supermarket on the other. He also tells her that she would have to take the Lake Side road that is a one way street. after this, he goes on to receive his call. Zoya, however is stunned seeing his prompt reply and starts imagining that it would be great fun if she joins him in his work. Scene 7: Location: Ayan’s residence Ayan reports imran’s arrival in the house and nikhat is shy and nervous. He remembers some work and leaves in haste, leaving his mobile in her room. When the phoen rings, she picks up the phone only to find that its asad on the other end. Both are emotional to talk to each other. Asad asks her if the guests and family have arrived. She says with a heavy heart, that she’s only missing her elder brother. He says that she shouldnt cry on such a happy day in her life and also tells her that he may not be close to them, but they sure are always in his thoughts and prayers. hearing nuzrat and humaira come into the room to take nikhat down, asad wishes her all the happiness in the world and tells her to go with them. Meanwhile haseena arrives with razia receiving her at the entrance. Nikaht is alos brought down and she shyly crosses eyes wiuth imran, who looks extremely happy. Whiel ayan is send off by rahsid to get enevelopes for the engagement, he gets a call and tells asad that he had left his phone in nikhat’s room. Asad tells him to find out haseena’s maiden name. Razuis tells ayan on his asking, that it was Ansari. When ayan mentions it to asad, he gets worried and tells him that haseena and feroz share the same last name and hence they are definitely related. He also presumes that their recent problems with feroz have also been due to haseena and that now she for sure knows about asad’s relation with ayan. He is worried that she would definitely do a drama at ayan’s place today. The screen freezes on asad’s tensed face. ''Precap: Haseena shows feroz with his injuries and blames ayan for his condition. she also shows the photos as an evidence also saying that he was helped in this by his brother, Asad Ahmed Khan. All are shocked to see the photos. ''